


Oblivion

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? not really crack, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up Characters, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders' Era, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Romance, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel, War, but just crazy plot, eventually lmaooo, for real, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: Four Generations; Four Wars: each generation more fucked up than the last, brought together by a dying Magic.///Riddle-Era:The war against Grindelwald raged across mainland Europe. Sheltered in the safety of Hogwarts, the students realize they may not be all too protected when an attack hits far too close to home.Marauder's-Era:The First Wizarding War grows violent. Hogwarts is a political and actual battleground and nowhere is safe.Golden-Era:Voldemort has risen and all is not well. Umbridge wreaks havoc across Hogwarts, no one is safe.Next-Gen:Hogwarts is gone. Destroyed. A war against humanity wages across the world. Muggles vs Wizards and the muggles are winning. Hunted down to near extinction, nothing can save them. A far more dangerous evil lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike.///Magic is dying. She has gone through all possible scenarios and only one will save her - if, that is, they can put their differences aside and make it work.





	Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!!!!
> 
> If you've read any of my other Harry Potter stories, you know that I love making casts. Unfortunately, the cast for this is far too big so I'm just going to cast the next-gen characters. If you want an idea of how I see the other characters, take a look at my casts from CROATOAN and All Roads Lead To You, which handles the Golden-Era cast and Riddle-Era cast. The Marauder-Era is up to your imagination.
> 
> Also, I'm creating some Golden-Era characters purely for the sake of this story because otherwise the Next-Gen cast will be far too small.
> 
> You can see who they are from CROATOAN, but basically I'll write it out here again:
> 
> Orion and Alphard Black, the twin sons of the late Regulus Black and the late Ariadne Rosier.
> 
> Adonis Rosier, son of Evan Rosier.
> 
> Abraxas Malfoy, elder brother of Draco Malfoy. Eleanor Malfoy, younger sister of Draco Malfoy.
> 
> Rigel and Rhesus Lestrange, twin sons of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.
> 
> Kamil Dolohov, son of Antonin Dolohov.
> 
> Aries Travers
> 
> Landon Avery
> 
> Krios Carrow
> 
> Hugh Mulciber
> 
> Evanus Selwyn
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT A/N BELOW (11.2.18)
> 
> CHARACTERS AND CAST ARE SIMILAR/EVEN THE SAME AS SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE CHARACTERS THAT I ALREADY HAVE DRAWN OUT IN MY HEAD, THERE IS NO CORRELATION TO THE STORIES AT ALL! SOME PERSONALITIES WILL BE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT, THEY JUST LOOK THE SAME AND HAVE THE SAME NAMES BECAUSE I'M LAZY

_**Four Generations; Four Wars:** each generation more fucked up than the last, brought together by a dying Magic._

* * *

**_Riddle-Era_ **

_The war against Grindelwald raged across mainland Europe. Sheltered in the safety of Hogwarts, the students realize they may not be all too protected when an attack hits far too close to home._

**_Marauder's-Era_ **

_The First Wizarding War grows violent. Hogwarts is a political and actual battleground, nowhere is safe._

**_Golden-Era_ **

_Voldemort has risen and all is not well. Umbridge wreaks havoc across Hogwarts, no one is safe._

**_Next-Gen_ **

_Hogwarts is gone. Destroyed. A war against humanity wages across the world. Muggles vs Wizards and the muggles are winning. Hunted down to near extinction, nothing can save them. A far more dangerous evil lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike._

* * *

_**Magic is dying**. She has gone through all possible scenarios and only one will save her - if, that is, they can put their differences aside and make it work._

* * *

_**Cast** _

**_Vipsania Malfoy_ **

_[Ariana Grande_ _]_

**_Victoire Weasley_ **

_[Freya Mavor]_

__

**_James Sirius Potter_ **

_[Nick Robinson]_

_**Zephraim Rosier** _

_[Justus Eisfield]_

_**Rasmes Lestrange** _

_[Jacob Young]_

__

_**Klorel Dolohov** _

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

**_Albus Severus Potter_ **

_[Logan Lerman]_

__

_**Lily Luna Potter** _

_[Sophie Turner]_

__

_**Rose Weasley** _

_[Jane Levy]_

__

_**Hugo Weasley** _

_[Eddie Redmayne]_

**_Dominique Weasley_ **

_[Chloe Grace Moretz]_

__

**_Louis Weasley_ **

_[Francisco Lachowski]_

__

**_Roxanne Weasley_ **

_[Amandla Stenberg]_

__

**_Fred Weasley II_ **

_[Keith Powers]_

__

_**Lucy Weasley** _

_[Kim Yong Sun]_

__

**_Molly Weasley II_ **

_[Son Seungwan]_

__

**_Scorpius Malfoy_ **

_[Lucky Blue Smith]_

__

**_Teddy Lupin_ **

_[Jamie Dornan]_

__

**_Lorcan and Lysander Scamander_ **

_[Henrik Holm]_

 

* * *

_**Playlist** _

_https://open.spotify.com/user/cj7lviq4hno9j2bbnl6nnd7pm/playlist/3BdOIE3zujB42UyPkB07LR?si=cZjw6lpSSeG_YQsocd-mrg_

_I Found, Amber Run_

_When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne_

_Haunt, Bastille_

_Oblivion, Bastille_

_Runaway, Aurora_

_Skinny Love, Birdy_

_To Build A Home, The_ _Cinematic Orchestra_

_Kindgom Fall, Claire Wyndham_

_Youth, Daughter_

_The A Team, Ed Sheeran_

_Stumbling In Your Footsteps, Get Scared_

_Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls_

_Not Today, Imagine Dragons_

_Dream, Imagine Dragons_

_All I Want, Kodaline_

_When I Was Younger, Liz Lawrence_

_7 Years, Lucas Graham_

_Dead Hearts, Stars_

_Meet Me on the Battlefield, Svrcina_


End file.
